


The Human and the Bitty...?

by Shinku130



Category: Bitty AU freeform, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gangster, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, References to Depression, Saving Bitties, Second Chances, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Violence, first fic posted in a long time, kind of reverse herem, learning to love again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: She wanted to give up, and never wake up. She was saved by an abandoned Bitty. Together they dealt with pain and sorrow, learning to rely on each other and no other. Now they run the biggest bitty rescue center in the city, taking on the most "dangerous" bitties and giving them a new home. That is until someone from her past comes strolling in with a cigarette dangling from his teeth and a familiar looking camera around his neck. He won't get close to her not if her little protectors have anything to say about it.
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 92





	1. Amara and the Don

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Little Honey Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422518) by [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke). 
  * Inspired by [My Little Honey Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422518) by [Katsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke). 



> I want to thank my friends for editing this for me as well as thank Katsuke for her beautiful story titled, "My Little Honey Bee" for the inspiration to try and write a fic with the Bitty AU. I hope you all enjoy it!

_The rain fell, soaking her to the bone as she sat upon the edge of the bridge, her dark brown eyes contemplated her life. Her glasses slid down her nose, she didn’t bother to slide them back into place, however, she was taken out of her trance-like state when she heard something let out a wail of pain. She blinked in the direction of the wail, before returning her gaze back to the river below, upon hearing it again she allowed herself a small sigh. She then shifted herself and removed herself from where she was sitting and began to make her way toward the sound coming from the bushes near the entrance of the bridge. As she got closer, she moved some of her wet dark hair out of her sight and she noticed that it appeared to be a tall skeletal bitty. At first glance she would have thought it was a Papy bitty, however, at the sound of her approaching the bitty turned quickly to face her._

_She could see the sorrow in the red eye lights, tears streamed down his sharp cheekbones, his sharp teeth were gnashed tightly together in what appeared to be anger and sorrow. It was then she could hear her soul call out for to,_

**“WAKE UP, MISTRESS AMARA!”**

Snapping her eyes opened, she was greeted to the blurry vision of the ceiling of her room, however, she was soon greeted to the sight of her bitty, Don. Gently she lifted her hand up to catch him as she sat up. Don was a boss bity, standing at about 14 inches tall, his red eye lights looked up at her with concern which caused her to smile at him. Looking over at the stand next to her bed, she picked up her glasses and placed them onto her nose. When she could see, Amara looked over at the clock which read that it was six o’clock in the morning. Letting out a small sigh she turned to Don and spoke softly,

“Shall we get ready, my little Don?”

 **“Of course, Mistress!”** Don replied with a softer voice than he had used before.

Amara got up from the bed, gently placing Don upon her shoulder before making the bed. She then headed toward the closet. It was a decent walk-in closet, nothing too extravagant, and proceeded to look through their clothes. Glancing at her bitty she gave him a small smile as she asked,

“What would you like to wear today, my little Don?”

 **“My Suit, Mistress!”** Don stated his red eye lights looking up at her.

Amara smiled as she quickly grabbed a small hanger that contained Don's suit and handed it to him. As he took it, he teleported to the bathroom as Amara began to go through clothes and decided to match her bitty and grabbed her suit assemble. She then proceeded to the bathroom that was on the opposite side of her bed. As she entered she could hear Don in his bathing area from underneath the skink. Placing her clothes, glasses upon the counter before quickly undressing and jumping into the shower.

As she allowed the warm water to hit her skin, closing her eyes, she relaxed before instantly beginning to remember the broken heart she had suffered that had led her toward the very bridge she met her little Don on. 

**“Mistress Are You Alright?”** Don called out to Amara preventing her from delving into the past.

“Yes, my little Don. Why don’t you head into the kitchen and I’ll make us breakfast before we head into the office?” Amara replied over the running water.

It was then she heard a little pop that she knew that Don had left the bathroom and went into the kitchen to wait for her. Amara quickly finished up in the shower before turning off the water and getting out. She dressed, making her way into the kitchen where Don was waiting for her on the seat she had gotten for him at the table. His eyelights scanned the morning paper, seemingly lost in thought as she approached him, making sure to make a sound to alert him to her presence. Don quickly snapped his head to look at her, before readjusting his small fedora that he was wearing.

 **“Mistress, You Startled Me!”** He growled out.

Amara allowed a small to grace her lips before leaning over and placed a small kiss upon his cheek bone and spoke apologetically,

“Apologies, my darling Don. Shall I make your favorite pancakes as an apology?”

**“That Would Be An Acceptable Apology, Mistress!”**

Amara giggled as she walked over to the cabinet within the kitchen and began to pull out ingredients for her cinnamon and sugar pancakes. Amara then walked over to where her apron hung near the entrance, putting it on, she quickly tied it around her waist and got to work on the batter for the pancakes. She made sure to use ingredients that had magical properties so that it would energize Don. As the pancakes sizzled and cooked, she could hear Don teleport over to counter to her left causing her to look over at him.

 **“What Is On The Agenda, Mistress!?”** Don asked her with a frown pulling at his sharpened teeth.

“We are having a conference to go over the cases regarding the recent bust of Bitty Fighting Rings. I believe we are to be receiving several potentially “dangerous” bitties. So I need to make sure the team is aware of the precautions needed to care for them…” Amara replied, quickly trailing off at the end of her sentence.

 **“We Will Make Sure They Know What A True Home Feels Like, Mistress!”** Don exclaimed not liking the sad look upon Amara’s face.

Amara blinked as looked back over at Don giving him a nod before taking the pancakes off the stove and placed them upon a plate before looking over at Don.

“You are right. Thank you, my little Don. Come let us eat and we can head over to the office and get prepped,” Amara said as she began to serve Don and herself.

She heard the sound of him returning back to his seat, Amara then grabbed the plates and gave Don his before sitting down with hers. Breakfast was a quiet affair, when they were done, Amara placed their plates in the sinks and walked back into the dinning room just in time to see Don putting on his black overcoat, and then his red scarf that he had been gifted from her. Amara then walked past him as she grabbed her own black overcoat, putting it on before looking over at Don, who had teleported to her shoulder. A simple glance was shared between them, as they left Amara’s simple one story home, locking it before making their way to Amara’s truck.

Amara placed Don into his chair, allowing him to buckle himself into his small seat while Amara closed the door and made her way toward her side. Sliding into the driver's seat, Amara buckled herself in and started up the truck as they began to make their way to her place of work. Amara pulled into a large parking lot. She parked near the building. The building was extremely large, standing tall with four levels each serving a special purpose. Amara and Don quickly got out of the truck and entered the building, at the front was the familiar receptionist, Mara, a kind cat monster.

At the sound of the door, Mara, had turned her yellow eyes to them and instantly shot up from her seat.

“Ah! Ms. Thorn and Don! How are you two?”

Amara smiled at the skittish cat monster and said sweetly, “We are fine, Mara. Thank you for asking. Is Medera here, yet? I wish to check on the bitties before our meeting.”

Mara peaked up brightly as she responded,” Yes! My sister has given them their breakfast and Markus and Miro are helping her!’

Amara nodded her head happily as she allowed Mara to lead her to the elevator, while giving her updates on potential adopters. When the doors opened, Amara stepped through them, Don still perched on her shoulder, as she bid Mara a farewell. When the doors closed, Amara pressed the two on the four buttons, as the elevators began to take them to their destination, Amara glanced at Don and asked her bitty quietly,

“Will you be alright, Don?”

Don turned to her, a determined look upon his face as he replied, **“ My Chains Won’t Hold Me, Mistress! I’ll Be Fine.”**

Amara gave him a proud smile, placing a kiss upon his cheek, watching with amusement as his cheek bones turned red. At the sound of the ding Amara stepped through the doors, and smiled at the sight before her.


	2. Chapter Two: Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens and tears are shed.

In front of them they were greeted to a humorous sight. The level that they were on was the observation room as well as the meet and greet room for the bitties that were in their care. The area itself was large, perfect for the bitties to roam about and play as they pleased. Large glass windows separated them from the elevator and the door to the stairs. Inside Amara could see Medera, being snuggled by bitties of all kinds, most likely due to her warm, black coat, so she was often used as a pillow. Amara smiled a bit wider when she could see Medera’s slick tail curling in contentment.

To her right, on the same side she was standing was Miro, a bulky man that often loved playing with the louder Bitties, at the moment she could see that he was speaking with a family. She could tell that the family only had one child, a little girl who was standing on crutches, her right leg casted and from what Amara could tell had several messages on it. To her left, she could also see his brother, Markus, who was a lot slimmer and lanky than his brother interviewing another family. This one seemed to have a single child as well, a little boy, though he appeared to be pouting about something.

Amara glanced at Don, seeing that his left eye was glowing slightly, she quickly shifted, using her left hand to gently boop his forehead snapping him out of his state.

“It’s alright, my little Don. Have faith.” She softly cooed to him before walking toward the single door that led them inside the bitty area.

As they entered they could see the bitties eyes upon them, as soon as Amara closed the door behind them, she could instantly feel small arms around her lower legs. Glancing down, a soft smile graced her feature while Don simply huffed with amusement, as the bitties that were hugging her were several Baby Blue’s and Papyrus’s. It was then that she felt a bitty teleport to her shoulder on the opposite side of where Don was. Glancing over she could see the familiar Sans Bitty that she had known for a while, letting a small smile grace her features, before speaking softly,

“Well hello, Maximus, how have you been?”

“ **_Ice_ ** to see you again, Mama Ama.” He punned happily, his grin widening as he saw Don shaking his head.

Amara laughed as she gently bent down to face the numerous Bitties and gently gave each of the bitties that hugged her a gentle boop on their nose bones. They giggled letting her go so she made her way toward the center of the room where there was a large beanie bag. As soon as she sat down, she could feel Maximus teleport to her lap and lean against her. Amara listened to several of the bitties tell her stories of their day. However, the content atmosphere was soon shattered by the sound of little girl yelling,

“Shut up! So what if some of the bitties have scars! You should get to know them before you judge them, you butthole!!”

Amara glanced to the source, she could see that the little girl from earlier was glaring daggers at the boy, who was now cowering behind his parents’ legs. The little girl turned and entered the room ignoring the calls of her parents, despite having a bit of difficulty. Amara gently scooped up Maximus, placing him back onto her shoulder and walked over to the girl. She gripped the door and held it for her to allow her entry into the room.

“Thank you Ms. Thorn.” She said quietly as she fixed her crutches before continuing inside.

Amara was pleased that the little girl seemed to know her, as she shut the door, she watched as the girl went over to the beanbag that she was previously occupying and sat down. Amara closed the door, walking over to her and crouched down to her level.

“You seem to know me, yet I do not know you. What’s your name, little lady?” Amara asked kindly.

“My name is Michelle Romos. It’s nice to meet you Ms. Thorn. I have heard of all the things you have done for bitties. It makes me happy to see that they get justice done for them.” Michelle replied shyly.

Amara smiled sweetly at her before Don spoke up, **” Of Course, Little Human! My Mistress Won’t Allow Any Bitty Go Unless They Have Justice Done!”**

Amara gave her little Don a smile as Michelle let out a small giggle as she spoke up once more,” I can see why you are named Don. You look like a mafia boss.”

Amara couldn’t stop the grin that overcame her face as she looked over at Don, he was wearing his normal black suit with his black button up shirt and underneath it and a red tie. His fedora was sitting straight upon his head and his red scarf hung loosely around his shoulders. She watched as Don’s cheek bones turned slightly red, but didn’t comment. Maximus who was still sitting upon her other shoulder let out a snicker causing Michelle to turn her attention to him.

“What’s your name?” She asked him kindly.

Amara watched with amusement as Maximus blinked slightly, his white eye lights scanning around the room before pointing to himself. Michelle giggled as she nodded, Amara could tell that he was nervous as not many people paid attention to him. Though at first glance he appeared as any normal San’s type bitty. Upon his skull were several deep gashes that were made from the claws of another bitty. Many other scars littered his tiny body that told the story of his harsh life at the hands of abusers. His pinky finger was missing on his right hand while his left was also missing his index finger.

Amara could see hope slowly appear in his eye lights as he hesitantly responded,” Heh. The name’s Maximus, kid.” 

Michelle’s green eyes lit up as she responded,” That’s a cool name! I wish I had a cool name like that.”

“Got a beautiful name, kid. No  _ jokes _ about it,” Maximus replied back as he scratched his cheek bone with a hint of blue peaking out.

Amara grinned as she gently took Maximus off her shoulder and placed him into her lap. Maxamus looked up at her startled, with an almost betrayed look on his face, however, it turned into happiness as Michelle took his attention back with a pun of her own. Soon the two began punning at each other with Michelle eventually condescending to defeat. Amara glanced at the other bitties who were all staring at the scene with excitement, everyone, including herself and Don, were hoping he was going to finally have a home he deserved. It didn’t take long before Michelle looked at Amara with determination and kindness and spoke resolutely, “Ms. Thorn, I want to adopt Maximus!”

Amara glanced at Don who gave her a knowing and approving look before returning to Michelle with a smile,” Well then. I shall have Miro and Medera draw up the paperwork for you and your family.”

Michelle instantly beamed up at her, while Maximus stared at Amara with disbelief at what was happening. Amara smiled sweetly at him before saying softly,

“Remember what I told you when you first arrived here, Maximus? I told you it was okay to hope and look at what’s happening…”

She could see his eyes well up with blue tears as he ported to her shoulder and hugged her neck, crying softly into it, Amara allowed herself to gently rest her head upon his. She raised her hand and began to gently stroke his back as she whispered,

“You will be loved. As you should be.”

She looked over at Michelle who was also tearing up at the scene and managed to say,” I promise to take care of him! I swear he’ll be loved as he should be!”

Soon Maximus’s cries grew louder, knowing that she was speaking true as her soul called out in promise to him. After a few minutes, Amara gently pried him from her, wiping the tears off his cheeks and placed a small, yet gentle, kiss upon his forehead.

“We will see each other again, my dear Maximus. For now this is a see you later.” Amara said with a smile.

**“This Human Child Will Give You A Home! My Mistress and I Know It!”** Don chimed in with a slight knowing tone.

Maximus looked at him before porting to him and pulled him into a hug causing Don to grumble. However, he hugged Maximus back gently, scratching the back of his head causing him to purr slightly. Maximus then teleported away, this time onto Michelle’s shoulder, and snuggled into her neck happily. Michelle giggled as she looked up at Amara and smiled big and brightly at her. Amara got to her feet, glancing at the time before saying,

“I must bid you two a see you later. I must get to a meeting.”

Michelle quickly and carefully got to her feet with her crutches in hand, ready to leave the room. It was then that they were surrounded by bitties cheering happily for Maximus on getting a new home as he was one of their oldest bitties to still be here. Maximus teleported down onto the ground where he was then engulfed by hugs from different bitties, all congratulating him for being adopted. Amara watched the scene, engraving it into her memory before she quietly turned and left the room, allowing Medera to take charge of everything. As soon as Amara closed the glass door she glanced over at the parents. The mother mouthed ‘Thank you’ to her while Michelle’s father nodded his thanks to her.

Amara simply smiled as she walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to head up to the meeting room on the top floor. As the doors opened, Amara stepped inside and pressed the number four on the elevator pad. The doors closed leaving Don and Amara in silence before Don spoke quietly,  **“Did We Do Good, Mistress?”**

Amara let out a small breath as she responded,” We did well, my little Don. We did well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented, kudos and who bookmarked this story! You made my day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And once more this fanfic was inspired by Katsuke and their awesome fic called, "My Little Honey Bee"


	3. Chapter 3: New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new faces enter the center and one enters just as quick as he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just want to say thank you all for commenting, leaving me kudos, subscribing and just taking the time read this story. You all inspire me to keep writing this story with your wonderfulness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

As they arrived on the top floor, as the elevator door opened, Amara and Don exited the door, arriving in a large room. The room was split into three areas, to the right was a large conference room surrounded by large windows allowing the light to enter the room. In the center was a large table surrounded by chairs. To the left was another room where the bitties were to get their pictures taken so they could be posted upon their websites for possible adoption. In the back was Amara’s office along with Don’s little desk that he could be at while Amara worked. In the front at a small desk was her secretary, Divina, a wonderful little wolf monster. Her white ears perked up at the sound of the elevator and she was standing at attention.

“Ah! Ms. Thorn and Don! You are just on time! I just sent the email for those who needed to attend today’s meeting right now.” 

Divina pushed some of her long red hair out of her face as stepped to the side allowing Amara and Don to walk past her toward the door of the conference room.

“Were we sent files on our newest residences?” Amara asked as she walked to the head of the table, sitting down.

Don teleported from her shoulders and sat upon a bitty chair that was for him so he could be included in the meeting since nine times out of ten he could understand what most bitties had gone through and was able to offer advice should there need to be. As soon as Amara was comfortable, Divina placed a manila folder in front of her, and Amara began to flip through the files. There were a total of seven bitties coming to them, three were of the Papari variety and four were of the Sans variety. However, the last San’s bitty caused her to frown as there was barely anything on his report other than he was classified extremely dangerous and was requested to be put down immediately.

“Do we know anything on this little one?” Amara asked frowning at the thought of a bitty being ‘put down’ like they were animals.

“I am afraid not Ms. Thorn. From what I was told he was very difficult to capture and caused great harm. Detective Tramure believes he might have been from the same place that Don came from…” Divina spoke softly as her bright blue eyes landed on Don.

Don simply listened with his eye sockets closed as he raised his left hand to the scars upon his eye socket, a reminder of the pain he endured and what he had lost. Amara noticed the motion, a sign that he was remembering the painful ordeal, determined not to have Don relive the past. Amara leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. This caused him to snap his eye sockets opened, looking up at her, Don gave her a nod of thanks before speaking with his own determination,

**“Come What May. If This Bitty Is Like Me, Then Myself And My Mistress Will Personally Handle Him!”**

Amara stared at him with a proud smile, it was then she heard the door opening and the familiar faces of several of her veteran bitty care givers were in front of her. There were a total of six caregivers, they were with Amara when she started this venture and they remained at her side. Once they were all seated, Amara began the meeting with Divina passing around copies of the bitties' brief profiles.

“I am glad you are all here. I am sure you are aware of the reason you were asked to meet here. Right then let us begin, we have a total of seven bitties entering our establishment, they should be arriving within the hour. Upon arrival, they will be taken to the third floor, and placed in our guest room, from there you will be assigned a pair of bitties. It looks like there are two Error bitties, one Edge, one Blue, as well as two Lil’ Bro’s and a seventh Sans type bitty -” Amara was cut off by the soft voice of Tanya, her resident bitty doctor.

“D-Do we know w-where these b-bitties came from? Or why this s-seventh b-bitty is classified as dangerous?”

Amara glanced over at the rabbit monster, concern emanating from her green eyes. Amara let out a small sigh as she responded gravely,

“These bitties were found in a makeshift laboratory, the purpose for such a place is unknown to us for now as it is still under investigation. My guess is to see how far they could push the magic capabilities of the bitties. However, my main concern is to rehabilitate these bitties and find them a good forever home. As I am sure you have heard our longest resident, Maximus, was just adopted into a loving family today. So like I have always said there is hope where there is no hope to be found-”

Amara leans back just as another caregiver, Mike, spoke up,” That’s wonderful! The lad needs some happiness in life. Bloody awful as it was. So what’s the plan, boss? I am sure these laddies will need some comfort.”

Mike was a man from London, England, that traveled to work for Amara when found out about what they did. He was a tall man, with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes that could shine with emotion.

Amara nodded her head as she spoke again, “The bitties will be coming in three small… pet cages… Once they have been coaxed out of the cages, you will need to see if any of them have a strong connection to each other and make sure not to separate them. From there it will be just the matter of gaining their trust, so remember everyone be patient. As for the seventh bitty, myself and Don will see to the little one.”

Just as soon as she finished, they suddenly heard a phone go off, looking over at Divina, who quickly answered the phone before closing it swiftly and looked down at Amara.

“It seems that the new arrivals have arrived earlier than expected, Detective Tramure is bringing the dangerous Sans bitty up to you now.” Divina spoke quickly with a slight worry in her voice.

Amara could hear Don growl slightly in irritation, before she turned to the caretakers who were obviously ready to get to work. With a nod to them, all of them stood and quickly went to go greet the other six bitties, once everyone left Amara looked at Divina and said,

“Could you please go turn on the lights to the photo room and close the curtains? I have a feeling that this might get a bit violent.”

Devina looked at her with understanding and went to go do as she was asked, before Amara turned her gaze over to her dear Don. She could see that he was removing his jackets, fedora and scarf leaving him only in his button up shirt and red tie. Amara looked at Don, who had teleported to her shoulder, and the two of them got up exiting the conference room. Just as they exited the room, they could see a man exit the elevator. He stood rough six foot, and had shaggy brown hair with stubble coating his face. When his dark green eyes were dimmed by the obvious tiredness that plagued his face. In his right was a seeming normal metal box, however, Amara narrowed her eyes knowing that the cage was built as a magic dampener for bitties that were considered dangerous.

“Detective Tramure, good to see you again,” Amara greeted blandly.

She could see his face flush slightly as if he was ashamed of what he was carrying, as he got closer he replied back with a hint of nervousness,

“Hello, Amara. I am sorry for this, but we need this little guy to calm down… He is the only one that would be able to tell us what is actually going on…” 

As Amara took the cage from him, Don let out a flash of magic in warning to the detective since they weren’t on the best of terms. Amara glanced at her little bitty, before gently booping him with her cheek and the replied back to Tramure and responded back curtly,

“We will do what we can. You know how this is going to go. Now, if you excuse me, I’ll need to take to caring for this poor bitty.”

Without waiting for his response, Amara turned around and headed into the other room. The room was light with the overhead lights rather than the sunlight as some of the bitties became fearful of it since they normally never saw the actual sun. After nodding to Divina, she left the room to deal with the detective, while Amara gently set the cage down onto the table and opened the door so she could see inside. Just as she opened it, a sharp bone was shot directly at her face, but was quickly deflected by Don’s own attack.

 **“Allow Me, Mistress.”** Don spoke determinedly as he teleported in front of the cage.

Glancing inside he could make out the San’s bitty, he seemed to be clutching a orange colored scarf, his right eye was glowing with a deep purple magic, the eye light was blue in the center, but red along the outer portion. The left eye was also red, a strange thing to see upon what appeared to be a normal San’s Bitty. They bitty was wearing a white shirt, though it obviously showed numerous cuts and holes, most likely from fighting, and simple black basketball shorts, and his feet bore no type of shoes.

Don instantly felt like he was staring at himself, however, he was determined not to fall backward onto unwanted memories.

 **“Come Out! You Have Nothing To Fear!”** Don called out to the bitty.

The bitty didn’t say anything as he summoned a small gaster blaster, and fired at Don. Amara watched with worry as Don summoned bones to block the attack. Don narrowed his eye sockets as he then allowed a bit more magic to appear in his left eyes as he stared inside the cage and growled out,

**“What A Weak Attack! Surely You Can Do Better. After All You Lost Your Brother, No?”**

Amara glanced at Don with a surprise, as the bitty suddenly charged out of the cage, purple magic flaring up in anger, ready to attack Don. However, when Don teleported the San’s Bitty stopped in surprise of it he wasn’t expecting it. Just then Don appeared behind him, and used his magic to pull his opponent down onto the ground by grabbing his soul. Don levitated the bitty to him, placing him in front of his face, his red eye lights bore into his before Don set him down onto the table.

Don walked over to Amara, the San’s Bitty watching with utter confusion as Don simply looked up at Amara. She knew what he wanted, slowly Amara opened her jacket pocket and pulled out a well worn collar though it had obviously seen better days and handed it to him. Don took his brother’s collar, cradling it to his chest where his soul rested for a moment before turning to the bitty and lifted the collar into his view. Don watched as the other bitties eye sockets widened in surprise as he looked down at the torn red scarf in his little skeletal hand.

 **“We Lost Something From Humans. But Not All Humans Are Like Them. I Have Found A Home And So Will You!”** Don spoke with certainty as he clenched his brother’s collar tightly in his hand.

The bitty began to tear up slightly, his smile turned sharp as he summoned more sharp bones and sent them flying at Don. Amara was watching, and instinctively threw her right arm in front of him. The bones pierced her flesh, causing her to wince slightly in pain, as they felt like needles digging into her. At the moment the bitty realized he didn’t hit Don, but her, as a bit of blood oozed out from where the bones were sticking into her, the bitty began to whimper.

Don instantly let out all his magic, his left eye was blaring with magic as if sending a danger warning to all those around him, however, before he could go to dust the bitty Amara stopped with her left hand and placed a kiss upon his head.

“No, my little Don. It’s alright. They don’t hurt much” Amara calmly said to him as she used her left hand to gently pull the bones from her arm.

The bitty watched with utter fear as she finished removing them from her arm. She then used her right hand to reach for him causing him to whimper and shake uncontrollably, curling into a ball to protect himself. She then gently began to rub his back gently and soothingly said,

“It’s alright, little Leo. You are just scared. I am not mad. Would you like to go back with the other bitties that came with you?”

The bitty slowly began to uncurl underneath her stroking before glancing up at her in surprise at the name. At her question, he shook his head no and looked at her with a bit of confusion. Amara smiled as an idea came to her before asking,

“Why don’t you come home with us? My home will have more room and would be more comfortable since you would only be sharing with Don.”

Don glanced up at Amara with understanding, before they both looked at the bitty, Leo as he was now dubbed, looked at them with a bit of a glare. However, as soon as he nodded, Don teleported away and reappeared with bandages and monster candy. Amara beamed at him as she allowed him to bandage her up and offered her a monster candy, which she took with a smile. After eating it she could feel the small wounds close, she glanced over at Leo, who looked at the candy with hunger.

Amara offered him one, Leo stared at it suspiciously, but took it from her quickly. She watched with a bit of amusement as he struggled to unwrap it. Don eventually got fed up, walking over to Leo he took the candy and unwrapped it for him. Leo glared at Don baring his fangs slightly which caused him to bare his own teeth. As if sensing that Don was stronger Leo backed down, eating the candy with a slight sulky attitude. Amara giggled as she put away the first aid kit and gathered up Don’s stuff, handing it to him and watched as he got dressed.

“Shall we head home, Don, Leo?” Amara asked with a gentle smile as Don nodded before teleporting to shoulder.

Leo looked unsure, however, he didn’t have long to think about it as Don used his magic to lift him up and placed him into the breast pocket of Amara’s shirt.

 **“Its Chilly! Since You Do Not Have The Appropriate Clothes You Would Do Well To Stay In There!”** Don commented though it seemed more like a command than anything else.

Amara quietly shook her head with amusement as she glanced down at Leo, who was glaring up at them, and she said,

“Don is right. I think we should stop by the doctor's office, to make sure you are healthy and to get you some new clothes and a seat. Then we will head home.”

Amara instantly took notice that Leo instantly began to shake at the mention of ‘doctor.’ Quickly, Don spoke up,

**“Do Not Fear! My Mistress And I Won’t Allow Any Harm To Come To You!”**

Leo was only slightly reassured, but that was enough for Amara, quickly she shifted her overcoat to cover him so he wouldn’t get cold. This caused him to look up at both of them in surprise and gently growled as if to say thank you. Amara smiled as she thought about how this was going to be interesting with another bitty in the household. Soon the three of them began to leave the room, and toward the third floor to talk to the doctor. Amara was happy with the new addition as they entered the elevator and descended to the third floor.


	4. A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Family, Little Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all have a happy holidays. I wanted to post this chapter today so forgive me for any spelling mistakes and grammar issues. I hope you still enjoy this chapter regardless. I also want to give a huge shout out to everyone that commented, kudos, and booked marked this story! I especially want to thank Katuske and her wonderful fic, 'My Little Honey Bee' give her story a read its' awesome!

As the elevator dinged signalling that the three of them arrived on the third floor, Amara stepped off to the elevator. The third floor was similar to the second, however, it was restricted to the general public due to the fact that this level held the bitties that needed the most care. This floor was also split into two sections on the right was the medical center and to the left was the bitty room for all new arrivals that were considered ‘dangerous’. As Amara began to make her way toward the medical part of the floor she could hear Leo quietly whimper, as if he was reliving what had happened to him.

Quickly, Amara lifted her jacket so she could see him, gently placing a finger on the top of his head and gave him a small rub. The soft contact seemed to have snapped him out of going down memory lane as he instinctively lifted his arms up to catch her finger and bared his tiny fangs to her. Amara let out a small giggle as she glanced at Don, who was slightly glaring at the other bitty in warning, and placed a kiss upon his head. Removing her hand from Leo’s head, Amara proceeded to the medical part of the floor where, Roman, another resident bitty doctor was, examining what appeared to be a lil bro bitty. 

After a brief exchange the lil bro returned to the other side of the room with the other bitties. Roman instantly looked up, his brown eyes lit up when she entered the room.

“Ah! Ms. Thorn! Come by for Don’s annual check up?” He spoke calmly.

Roman was another rabbit monster that enjoyed working with his cousin here in the establishment. His ears perked up even more when he noticed the moving within her breast pocket and he could see a red eye light along with a red and blue one staring at him.

“Ah. So the visit is for the other bitty that arrived. Well then-” Roman began, he stopped, looking at Amara to supply him with a name.

“Leo is his name.” She supplied him with a small smile.

“Leo. A mighty fine name for him. Well then Leo why don’t you come out so I can get a good look at you?” Roman asked patiently.

Amara looked down at Leo, who was baring his fangs at the doctor and his magic was a lit in agitation, gently Amara gripped Leo under his arms, pulling up to her shoulder.

“Would you like to watch Don get examined? He can show you that my friend here isn’t like those evil people. You are safe here little Leo.” Amara cooed gently to him, her hand still upon his back.

Leo looked up at Amara, his right eye still glowing with purple magic, Don let a small growl in warning and just like that Leo’s magic disappeared as if in submission to a stronger bitty. Amara would have to talk to Don later about what was going, but for now she was happy to see that he was making a bit of progress. Don then teleported to the table, looking up at Roman and speaking with a hint of begrudging,

**“Let Us Begin!”**

Amara giggled slightly as she watched Roman begin his examinations, he asked Don a few simple questions, followed by Don allowing him to remove his coats and shirt and scarf so Roman could examine his bones. Once Roman nodded, Don redressed his shirt as soon as he was done he turned to look at Leo expectantly. Let out a reluctant growl before teleporting next to Don, glaring at Roman. Roman returned the glare with a kind smile as he explained,

“I will just be asking you yes or no questions. All you have to do is nod or shake your head, okay?”

Leo hesitantly nodded, Amara watched as Roman slowly went through the list of symptoms to signal any weakness in his bones or anything out of the ordinary. When it was time for Roman to scan Leo’s soul, she could see that he was shivering badly, taking action Amara placed a hand upon his back and gently rubbed his spine through his shirt. This seemed to calm him down slightly just as Don stood by in case of any type of panic attack. Roman gave them a smile as he reached over to a nearby table and grabbed a small tablet showing it to Leo.

“This is our SOUL reader. It will show me your soul without taking it out of your soul,” Roman explained softly.

Despite the obvious unsureness Leo nodded in understanding as Roman placed the tablet over Leo leaving just his head to be seen above the tablet. Amara watched as Leo’s soul appeared upon the black screen. What was on it caused Roman to frown, letting out a sad sigh as he turned to Amara and spoke solemnly,

“What was done with Don… Was replicated with Leo… He will rest along with love and care that I believe that you can provide him.”

Amara closed her in pain and she could feel her soul flare up with the yearning for  **JUSTICE** to be done. Don remained quiet, glancing at Leo, who was gripping the front of his shirt with fear as well as confusion on his face. Amara reopened her eyes as she spoke with determination,

“Very well then. Since we got the all clear, shall we be off? I am sure you wish to unwind.” 

Leo blinked up at Amara, hesitantly nodding before they both teleported to her, Don onto his rightful place on her shoulder and Leo back into her breast pocket. After bidding Roman a goodbye she turned around and exited the office. As she walked toward the elevators she could feel Don lean against her neck slightly, trembling. More than likely at the new found knowledge that someone had performed the same disgusting act on another bitty. Just as quickly as the elevator doors opened, she stepped onto the elevator and pressed for the first floor.

The elevator ride was quiet. As the elevator stopped Amara stepped off the elevator just in time to see Michelle leaving the nearby store that was filled with items for bitty owners. She watched with pride as Maximus sat upon Michelle’s shoulder seemingly telling her puns and she seemed to be responding back in kind. As watched Michelle’s parents follow close behind the now complete family had begun to make their trek back home. Amara smiled once more before turning back to the small store and walking into it.

“Ah! Amara! I heard you taking home another bitty. I already have the items prepared for you!” Reinhardt, who was a cheerfully large german man with a heart of gold, though he was up in the years that did not stop him from being able to keep up with the younger generation.

“Yes, Rein. I am. How is Victor?” Amara asked kindly as she approached the counter with a bit of amusement.

“I am doing well,” A smoky voice stated from her left.

Amara looked over with a smile as she watched the blue flamed Grillby bitty approach her.

“That’s good to hear. I heard you overcoming your fear of bars.” Amara replied back gently.

Victor’s blue flame turned a dark blue around his cheeks just as Reinhard responded,” Ja! He is doing vonderful at ze Crusader Bar. He makes sure I am reminded to help more than just one customer.”

“That’s Because All You Do Is Flirt!” Don spoke up from Amara’s shoulder. 

She was glad to see that he had stopped shaking and was now sitting on his own with his hat fixed back into its normal position. Amara watched as Reinhard put a few bags onto the counter as he gave a hearty laugh.

“Now now, little Don, I don’t just flirt. I mix drinks too!” Reinhardt boomed out as Amara grinned with amusement taking the bags off the table.

Just as Don went on, Amara quickly stopped him with a small kiss upon the crown of his head causing him to turn a bit red. Don quickly crossed his arms over his chest looking away in embarrassment as Amara giggled. She also noticed that Leo was peeking out from behind the jacket over her button up shirt. When Leo looked up at her, he blushed a slight purple before quickly ducking back into the pocket. After gathering everything up, she bid Victor and Reinhardt a goodbye as she turned and began to leave.

Amara gave the rest of her staff she headed toward her truck and opened the passenger side allowing Don to enter his seat. Just then he turned to face Leo, who had his eye lights poking out over the edge of Amara’s button up pocket, and raised his hand. Leo then was surrounded by Don’s magic. Leo was then levitated into Don’s seat, despite his initial struggle Don managed to calm him down with a low growl. Amara made a mental note to ask Don about the growling and why it seemed Leo was quick to submit to Don. As soon as she saw both of them buckled up, Amara placed the bags in the back seat before getting into the driver's seat, buckling up and then made their way back home.

The drive was quick and quiet as Amara pulled into the driveway she glanced over at Don and Leo nearly cooing at what she saw. Don was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest along with his eye sockets closed and Leo was leaning against Don clinging to his arm. Quietly, Amara unbuckled herself getting out of the truck before grabbing everything with one hand and heading to the passenger door. Setting down the bags Amara opened the door and gently unbuckled them and gently scooped them up with one hand. She shifted them so they were leaning against her chest while she grabbed the bags in the other. She used the elbow of her left arm to close the door and to lock up her truck. 

As she arrived at her front door, she once more set the bags down and shifted her keys until she had gotten her house key. After opening the door she went inside, along with the bags and set them beside the front door. Upon closing the door, locking it in place, she took the two bitties to her room. Gently she grabbed one of the pillows that she had bought for Don that were near the top of the bed toward the center of it and gently laid the two down. Amara smiled at the two, who had shifted position though Leo was still clinging to Don, she quickly left the room and grabbed Leo some clean clothes from one of the bags. A simple white shirt and black basketball shorts, as well as stopping by the kitchen and getting a wet cloth. She knew that Leo would probably feel better when he awoke feeling a bit clean.

Returning to the two, she gently extracted Don from Leo’s grip before taking off his fedora, jackets, and his tie before returning him to the pillow. It was then time for Leo, who surprisingly didn’t wake as she slowly and gently removed his clothing and cleaned him gently with the washcloth before dressing him in cleaner clothes. Once he was dressed Amara set him back down next to Don, who he almost instinctively up next to, Amara smiled as she gathered his old clothes and wash cloth, taking them to the washing room. When she returned she had grabbed a small blanket and used that to cover them both knowing that today took a lot out of them.

Once they were covered Amarage gave Don a gentle kiss upon the crown of his skull, which caused him to let out a deep purr of contentment, and she gave Leo a small rub on his, causing him to do the same. Amara then left the room, shutting the lights off, but leaving the door open so she could listen out for her bitties. As Amara headed to her home office, her eyes darkened as she allowed the anger she held at bay to simmer through and determination to appear in her eyes. She was not going to allow this to continue, justice was going to be served and she hoped it would be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to say that you are all my inspiration to keep going even when I lose myself and just want to give up on writing. Your kindness is the reason I do my best not to fall down the rabbit hole and to keep going. On that note, I am currently also working on a horror novel based in South Korea, it doesn't have a title, but would anybody be interested in reading it? Let me know and thank you again.


End file.
